


Spilled Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cereal, Cute, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Surreal cereal.





	Spilled Milk

“Josh?”

“Mmph.”

“Jo-o-osh.”

“Hmmm…”

_“Josh.”_

“What?” Josh mumbled, still half asleep. 

“Wake up, I want cereal.” Josh opened his eyes and found Tyler’s face inches away from his own, the boy’s eyes wide and unblinking. He looked from Tyler to the alarm clock, which read 2:07 a.m., and then back to Tyler again. Josh had so many questions, or maybe just one in particular, but his mind couldn’t quite seem to hold onto them, or it, so instead of asking anything he found himself nodding his head.

“Okay,” he said, yawning and practically rolling off the bed. He and Tyler made their way to the kitchen, soft feet padding along the floor of their apartment. When they reached the kitchen, Josh went about getting bowls and spoon while Tyler pulled the milk out of the fridge and picked the cereal. 

“Waffle Crisp okay?” 

“Yeah.”

Josh poured the cereal and Tyler poured the milk, and they both tried not to spill anything as they hopped up to sit side by side on the kitchen counter. They ate their cereal in soft silence, elbows bumping every time either one went to take another spoonful. Josh was halfway through his cereal, almost falling asleep again, when he remembered the question from before that he couldn’t seem to find.

“Why did you need me to eat cereal with you?”

Tyler went still before shrugging his shoulder, swallowing the lump in his throat (or maybe that was just cereal) before responding. “Just wanted to be with you, ’s all.”

Josh just smiled and nudged Tyler with his shoulder, somehow conveying what he couldn’t say with spilled milk.


End file.
